1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to condiment grinders and more particularly to closures for sealing off the discharge end of a grinder at the completion of a grinding operation. This invention is particularly useful for salt or pepper grinders or for any other condiment that needs to be ground.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 4,573,244 shows a condiment grinder in which the ground condiment, pepper for example, is discharged at the bottom of the grinder. When the user is finished grinding, the user sets the grinder on the table or on a shelf. Often when the grinder is set onto the table or shelf, residual ground condiment is sticking to the bottom of the grinding mechanism and will fall onto the table or shelf. This residue then must be cleaned up.
This invention relates to placing a closing device on the bottom of the grinder to seal off the grinder discharge when the user is finished grinding. The closure is a catch or door that is pivotally mounted to the bottom of the grinder that closes automatically when the last actuation of the grinding mechanism of the grinder is completed.